


The Things We Don't Say

by thelittlepalmtree



Series: The Iron Widow Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat short moment between Tony and Natasha sometime after Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Don't Say

Tony stared at the intruder on his couch. She might be unrecognizable in that oversized hoodie but for her fiery red hair spilling out over the blue cushion. He didn’t do anything at first, just stared, then walked to the other side of the couch and stared, then sat down on the coffee table, picking up his coffee.

“Good morning, Tony.” She said, with that mocking tone only _she_ could have this early in the morning.

“What are you doing on my couch?” He demanded.

She groaned and sat up, taking off the hoodie (probably because it was a humid 80 degrees out). She wore a distracting grey tank top under it, but Tony Stark refused to be distracted. “Look, my safe house was compromised, the guys I was tracking didn’t know my face, they didn’t know I was black widow so I ditched my disguise and came here, you were the closest friend I had.”

“So we’re friends?” He grumbled. “Is that always or just when your life is in danger?”

She rolled her eyes, “Are we really doing this?”

“Doing what?” He said, sipping his coffee aggressively.

“Tony, I’m not sorry about helping Cap. I thought you two patched things up anyway, I mean after the accords were disbanded, you guys got the team back together and everything.” She stood, brushing herself off.

Tony stood too, realizing too late how that made it obvious he was mad. “This has nothing to do with that!”

“So then what’s the problem?” She rolled her eyes.

“There is no problem!” He practically shouted, throwing his hands in the air, coffee spilling everywhere. Yeah, real smooth.

Natasha stared at him for a long moment, obviously not buying his act. For a moment she even looked…hurt. “Whatever.” She said quietly, “I’m going.”

“Of course you are.” He grumbled, walking over to the sink to wash out his cup.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She turned suddenly. Damn, he should have known she wouldn’t let that go.

“Oh I don’t know, I mean you’re here for two seconds to escape sudden death after almost five years.” He said, finally letting loose, “I mean, we asked you to come back, me, Steve, even Clint. And you didn’t even give us a polite no!”

She didn’t respond at first and Tony realized she was shocked. It was hard to tell because her face looked cold and emotionless as always. But the fact that she didn’t have anything to say meant something. “I…I didn’t think you guys wanted me back.” She said quietly.

He almost felt bad for yelling at her. Almost. “No. I’m calling bullshit. After the accords I pulled every string I had to get you pardoned for the things they uncovered when S.H.I.E.L.D. went down. Not just ‘decline to prosecute’ pardoned. I even built you a suit!”

She sighed, looking away. Was she guilty? No. She didn’t feel guilt. “It’s complicated. You’ll find out soon enough.” She pushed her hair back out of her eyes.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He walked over to the kitchen where he angrily slammed his coffee cup down and began to fill it up.

“Tony, why did you do all that for me without asking?” She said. Another spy trick, turning it back on him. “You had to know it wasn’t a guarantee I was going to come back.”

He turned away, “Of course not, cause what would the great black widow want with us Avengers?”

“Tony Stark, what is wrong with you.” She was suddenly right next to him, “My not returning to the Avengers is in _no way_ a reflection on you. You should know by now I will always have your back no matter how annoying and passive aggressive you are you big idiot.”

He blinked, evidently surprised by the sudden display of emotion. “Uh, no, there is no indication that that is true—ow!” He rubbed his shoulder after she had punched it. “This is abuse.” She was so close he was leaning back on the counter now.

Natasha leaned forward and pulled his face down, giving him a sort of shocking kiss. “You have really got to get smarter.” She smirked. “For a genius you’re really thick.” She pulled away leaving him stunned for a long minute.

“How the hell does that explain anything?” He said as he watched her collect her hoodie.

“Dasvidaniya, Tony, I’ll see you around.” And as quickly a she’d come, she was gone.

***

“Mr. Stark, I have found some footage of interest on the national news.”

“Throw it up on the Screen J.A.R.V.I.S.” Tony didn’t look up from the modifications he was making to his suit.

“ _Breaking NEWS we have just been informed, former Avenger Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow has just foiled a terrorist plot against Iron Man and Stark Industries owner Tony Stark as well as several top level Avengers locations. Tom Morningside has more, Tom?”_

_“Thank you, June, yes it’s true the Former Black Widow led the charge against the AIM cell that intended to destroy over sixty Stark Industries facilities including Stark Tower. It seems she was able to infiltrate the upper echelons of the terrorist—“_

“Anything good on?” Tony snapped his head away from the screen only to see Natasha perched at the window in an almost cat-like way. He didn’t say anything, just fell back into his chair.

“So…that’s why…you were trying to protect me?”

Natasha walked over, all confidence, “Yeah well, someone has to.” She sat on his lap, stretching her legs over the arms of the chair.

“Why?” He said, putting an arm around her.

She smirked and leaned down. “For a genius you’re really thick.”


End file.
